End of Greys
---- Art by Jonathan Sibal. |publisher = Marvel Comics |startmo = January |startyr = 2006 |endmo = May |endyr = 2006 |genre = |titles = The Uncanny X-Men vol. 1, #466-471 |notable = August 2009 |main_char_team = Rachel Summers |writers = Chris Claremont |artists = |pencillers = Chris Bachalo |inkers = Sandu Florea Jon Holdredge Rob Hunter Jaime Mendoza Victor Olazaba Sean Parsons Norm Rapmund Tim Townsend Al Vey |letterers = Joe Caramagna Virtual Calligraphy |editors = |colorists = Studio F |TPB = End of Greys |ISBN = 0-7851-1664-8 |cat = X-Men |sortkey = End Of Greys }} "End Of Greys" was a 2006 story arc featured in the Uncanny X-Men comic book series. Plot summary The story is focused mainly on the character of Rachel Summers who was finally reaching out to her deceased mother's relatives. She is just beginning to know her grandparents Dr. John Grey, and his wife Elaine Grey. The Greys plan for Rachel to be welcomed into their family, via a family reunion. However, unbeknownst to Rachel the Shi'ar Death Commandos of the Shi'ar Empire have branded her a galactic traitor, and in hopes of eradicating Phoenix once and for all, upon orders they descend to Earth, disrupt the reunion, and proceed to exterminate almost all of Rachel's relatives who carry the Grey Genome. John and his brother Brian Grey are incinerated in the attack. Some of the X-Men arrive but are too late to prevent more murders. Bekka Wallis, and Rachel's Uncle Liam are eaten alive by the Colony. Relatives Phyliss Dennefer, Roy Dennefer, Uncle Roger and Julian are all shot dead before they realize what is happening. The X- Men try to save the remaining relatives but soon a car accident occurs, and the entire Grey home is obliterated in the ensuing explosion with many still inside. In the rubble of what once was the Grey's home, the Imperial Guard gloat as Rachel realizes they have killed all of her relatives except for her, her brother Cable and her grandmother. Elaine verbally attacks Rachel and misplaces her anger on her, Charles Xavier, and her own deceased daughter Jean Grey. Black Cloak, the head of the Guard decides to eradicate Rachel with an optic blast but misses and accidentally strikes and kills Elaine. The X-Men succeed in driving the Guard away. Cyclops finds Elaine's body and grieves with Rachel who vows vengeance. Rachel then watches as Jean (White Phoenix of the Crown) takes her family into the White Hot Room. Notes * Though the Death Commandos slay all Greys who carry the Genome, they also slay Roy Dennefer, his wife Phyliss, and others who are not directly related by blood, but relatives of Elaine Grey who is a Grey by marriage; every relative present in the Grey's house die in the attack. * 12 of the Grey relatives are murdered within a 24 second span. Another three of the relations are supposedly killed off-panel sometime between the minutes spanning issues 467 and 468; Rachel's cousins Mary-Margaret, and Kindra's fates are not shown, though it is implied that they died in the car's destruction, along with Rachel's Aunt Julia. * Nathan Christopher Summers AKA Cable, is the only other survivor of the Grey Family Bloodline, having not been targeted by the Shi'ar. Nathan later "died" of the Techno Organic Virus at the end of Second Coming, but was again brought back prior to the events of Avengers vs. X-Men and will play a major role in the new Cable & X-force series. * This storyline marks the final appearance of recurring characters John and Elaine Grey. While John's death was expected for being the main carrier of the Grey Genome, Elaine's was not. Nonetheless she was a random victim of Black Cloak. * Joey and Gailyn Bailey, the children of the already deceased Sara Grey-Bailey, and recurring characters since 1989, were also fatalities in the massacre. * Part of the Decimation event. * With the return of Nate Grey there are once again two people carrying the Grey Genome. Collected editions The storyline was collected as a, now out of print, trade paperback and currently commands a large price on the secondary market. The book : References * External links * UncannyXmen.Net's look at End of Grey's